When I See You Again (Sequel Betrayal Of Love)
by dandelionleon
Summary: Chanyeol berusaha mencari Baekhyun. Ia merasa bersalah atas kesalahannya di masa lalu. Ia hanya ingin menyampaikan maaf dari Gayoung yang telah tiada. Namun, bagaimana reaksi Chanyeol saat kembali bertemu Baekhyun? Rasa Cinta itu ternyata masih ada.


**Title : When I See You Again**

 **Author : Dandelionleon**

 **Cast : Park Chanyeol, Byun Baekhyun**

 **Other cast : Luhan, Jackson Dokjun Morrow**

 **Rate : T**

 **Length : 1/?**

 **Genre : Romance, Family**

 **Disclaimer : EXO belongs to SM ent. This stroy is mine!**

 **Warning! YAOI (Boy x boy), Typo, bad diction, Don't like? Don't read! Tidak menerima cacian dalam bentuk apapun /hah/**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Oke... Happy reading guys and enjoy it...**

 **.**

 **.**

Chanyeol duduk di dekat perapian. Musim dingin mulai menyapa Seoul. Ia telah duduk selama dua puluh menit di depan perapian hanya untuk menghangatkan suhu tubuhnya. Keheningan begitu mendominasi rumah sederhananya. Mata bulatnya menatap sebuah figura. Sebuah potret tiga anak manusia. Dirinya, seorang perempuan dan seorang lelaki manis bermata sipit. Senyumnya merekah, namun terselip kepedihan disana.

Masih ingatkah kalian dengan kisah cintanya? Jika tidak maka aku akan mengingatkannya kembali.

Park Chanyeol dan perempuan di foto itu adalah suami-istri, Moon Gayoung namanya. Beberapa tahun lalu mereka mengikat janji suci di altar dengan perasaan suka cita. Namun dalam Kesukacitaan mereka, ada seorang yang ia sakiti. Luka yang ia torehkan mungkin takkan sembuh dengan mudah. Chanyeol begitu jahat, begitu kejam menyakiti hati lembut mantan kekasihnya.

Byun Baekhyun.

Kira-kira, apa kabarnya sekarang?

Terakhir kali ia bertemu lelaki manis itu adalah ketika resepsi pernikahannya dengan Gayoung. Senyum kepedihannya masih berbekas diingatan Chanyeol. Bagaimana kuatnya lelaki itu mengucapkan 'selamat'.

Chanyeol tau, saat itu Baekhyun menahan kesakitan. Chanyeol benar-benar merasa bersalah, namun apa daya. Ia tak bisa, ia terjebak dalam dua hati. Katakanlah ia begitu brengsek. Tapi, hingga kini bagaimana pun juga perasaannya masih ada untuk Baekhyun.

"Ayah!"

Chanyeol tesentak saat seorang bocah lelaki kecil mendekatinya. Anak berusia lima tahun itu memeluk ayahnya. Wajah keduanya begitu mirip, bagaikan jiplakan.

"Jackson-ie, sudah lelah bermainnya?"

Chanyeol membawa putranya tersebut ke dalam pangkuannya. Jackson mengangguk lucu.

"Sudah! Taeoh harus tidur siang kata paman Kyungsoo."

Chanyeol menciumi pipi gembul anaknya dengan gemas. Pandangannya berubah sendu.

"Taeoh enak sekali, punya ibu."

Celotehan Jackson membuat Chanyeol tertegun. Ucapan polos bocah lima tahun itu mampu membuat hatinya teremas.

"Tetapi Jackson punya ayah yang tampan!" Ucap Chanyeol. Jackson terkekeh, memeluk ayahnya dengan erat.

"Iya! Ayah Jack tampan, seperti Jackson."

memori Chanyeol terulang kembali pada saat 5 tahun yang lalu. Dimana Gayoung mengandung Jackson. Mereka diliputi kebahagiaan. Namun, entah seperti kutukan atau apa, kehidupan rumah tangga Chanyeol selalu dihantui kesedihan.

Gayoung meninggal saat melahirkan putranya. Chanyeol benar-benar hampir gila saat itu.

"Chanyeol-a, t-tolong jaga anak kita."

"Tidak! Kita akan menjaganya bersama!"

Wanita itu menggeleng, nafasnya hanya tersisa satu-satu.

"Putra kita begitu tampan... J-Jackson... Hah.."

Alis Chanyeol bertaut, bingung dengan ucapan sang istri. tangannya menggenggam tangan Gayoung dengan erat.

"I-Itu namanya... Chan_"

"Ssst... Jangan berbicara lagi sayang. Kumohon bertahanlah." Potong Chanyeol cepat. Air matanya tak terbendung lagi. Ia juga tau, istrinya takkan mampu bertahan dengan kondisi tubuhnya yang lemah.

"Waktuku tidak banyak lagi... Ku mohon, b-berbahagialah... S-sampaikan maafku... Untuk... Baekhyunnie."

Garis di monitor EKG menunjukkan sebuah garis lurus. Tubuh wanita itu terkulai lemah. Genggaman tangannya terlepas dari tangan sang suami. Chanyeol benar-benar tak percaya jika Gayoung telah meninggalkan dia dan putranya untuk selamanya.

.

.

Permohonan terakhir Gayoung. Gadis itu ingin mendapat maaf dari sahabatnya. Byun Baekhyun. Selama beberapa tahun ke belakang bahkan hingga saat ini, Chanyeol masih terus mencari keberadaan pria bermata sipit itu.

Baekhyun telah pindah sejak delapan tahun lalu kurang lebih. Beberapa sumber menyebutkan jika lelaki manis itu berada di London untuk bersekolah. Namun, saat Chanyeol pergi mencarinya kesana, Baekhyun tidak ada. Seolah memang menghindarinya. Menghindari penghancur hati sepertinya.

TOKK... TOKKK...

"Masuk."

"Ah! direktur Park, aku membawa laporan tentang Byun Baekhyun."

Chanyeol melepas kacamatanya, mempersilahkan sang 'mata-mata' untuk duduk di kursi dihadapannya. Matanya menatap pria bermata sipit itu serius.

"Baiklah, ku harap ini bukan sesuatu yang tidak mengenakkan, Sungjae-ya."

Pria bernama Sungjae itu tertawa renyah. Ia membuka amplop coklat besar yang ia bawa tadi. Pria itu mulai membaca data-data yang berhasil ia dapatkan.

"Byun Baekhyun saat ini berada di California. Ia telah dua tahun disana. Tuan Byun ini bekerja sebagai dokter muda di salah satu rumah sakit di wilayah California. Dan... Aku bertaruh kau akan memekik setelah ini." Ujar Sungjae diselingi tawa jenaka pada akhirnya.

"Apa? Katakan padaku." Chanyeol berujar tak sabaran.

"Dua hari lagi, Byun Baekhyun akan balik ke Seoul. Sepertinya ia memutuskan untuk kembali."

Diameter mata Chanyeol membesar. Ia menatap Sungjae tak percaya.

"D-darimana kau..."

"Ck! Aku ini seorang Spy handal asal kau tau. Dan soal ia kembali ke Seoul, aku melihat sendiri dari akun instagramnya. Ucapkan terimakasih pada kecanggihan teknologi saat ini."

Sungjae menyerahkan ponsel miliknya ke tangan Chanyeol. Pria tinggi itu menerimanya dengan tangan bergetar. Jantungnya berdegup tak karuan.

Sebuah foto dimana Baekhyun tersenyum ke arah kamera membuat hatinya berdesir hangat. Pria mungil itu tampak lebih dewasa. Baekhyun kecilnya telah bertransformasi menjadi pria yang lebih dewasa. Rambutnya dicat dengan warna keemasan, sangat Cantik. Dengan latar pantai membuat foto tersebut semakin indah.

 **Matahari di California, aku akan merindukannya. Aku hanya bisa merasakannya sekitar dua hari lagi :(( . Saatnya kembali ke rumah. Seoul... Aku akan tiba. :))**

Chanyeol benar-benar tersenyum sumringah. Berulang kali ia berterima kasih pada Sungjae yang telah membantunya menemukan keberadaan Baekhyun. Hampir 8 tahun lamanya, dan hari ini akan tiba. Hari dimana ia akan bertemu kembali dengan Byun Baekhyun. Mantan kekasihnya.

 **.**

 **.**

Sosok mungil itu mendesah pelan. Ketakutannya akan rasa sakit di masa lalu masih menghantui fikirannya. Namun, perintah sang ibu untuk menyuruhnya kembali membuat lelaki manis itu akhirnya menyerah. Sudah terlalu lama ia berlari dari kenyataan. Lagi pula, ia tak bisa terus menutup diri. Meninggalkan keluarganya di Seoul hanya karena luka dihatinya adalah tindakan yang bodoh.

"Baekhyun!"

Baekhyun menoleh, tersenyum manis pada sahabat pirangnya. Itu Luhan, semakin cantik saja. Baekhyun berjalan ke arahnya, menarik koper hitamnya.

"Hey rusa! Apa kabarmu?"

"Tentu saja baik! Apakah California begitu indah hingga kau lupa jalan pulang eoh? Aku sudah begitu tersiksa saat kau bersekolah di London!"

Baekhyun terkekeh mendengar celotehan Luhan. Sahabatnya itu masih sama, masih cerewet seperti dahulu. Padangannya teralih pada seorang bocah lelaki berwajah manis di gendongan Luhan.

"Lu? Ini siapa?"

"Ah! Ini Oh Ziyu, usianya empat tahun."

"Aku bukan bertanya namanya. Aku tanya dia siapa?"

Luhan menggerutu pelan.

"Bilang dari tadi! Dia anakku dan Sehun, kau tentu tidak lupa siapa Sehun bukan?"

Mata sipit Baekhyun membola. Anak katanya? Dan Oh Sehun? Si lelaki berwajah datar itu adalah suami Luhan? Ah! Dunia sudah gila!

"S-sehun junior kita yang sering kau bully itu? L-Lalu kenapa bisa kalian punya anak... Laki-laki... K-kalian_"

Luhan tak dapat menahan rasa gemasnya. Dicubitnya pipi tirus Baekhyun.

"Ayolah Baek! Tidak usah berlebihan. Soal anak, aku dan Sehun meminjam rahim seorang wanita. Yeah, teknologi zaman sekarang kan hebat. Dan taraaa! Lahirlah Ziyu dengan wajah yang super imut seperti diriku!"

Kali ini Baekhyun tak dapat menahan rasa kesalnya untuk menjitak kepala Luhan. Pria China itu mengaduh pelan.

"Ah... Yayaya, terserahmu saja. Sekarang bisakah kita pulang? Aku benar-benar lelah!"

"Baiklh, aku akan mengantarmu ke rumah ibu mu."

 **.**

 **.**

Kedatangan Baekhyun disambut hangat oleh keluarganya. Sang ibu yang mulai tua dimakan usia memeluk putra semata wayangnya dengan erat. Menyalurkan rasa rindu yang mendalam.

"Anakku, ibu merindukanmu."

"Aku juga, ibu."

Mereka berbincang, dalam tawa bahagia. Baekhyun terlihat paling sering berbicara. Menceritakan pengalamannya saat di London lalu tentang pekerjaannya sebagai dokter anak. Lalu, bagaimana California yang indah dengan pantainya. Hingga singgungan tentang pernikahan dari sang ibu membuat Baekhyun terdiam.

"Kapan kau menikah? Usiamu sudah hampir mendekati tiga puluh. Ibu tidak muda lagi sayang. Ibu ingin merasakan memiliki cucu dihari tua ibu."

Baekhyun hanya mampu tersenyum masam menanggapinya. Menikah ya? Sejak patah hati beberapa tahun silam, Baekhyun jadi enggan membuka hatinya lagi. Baik itu untuk lelaki atau perempuan. Padahal, tak sedikit yang mencoba memasuki hati kerasnya. Namun tak ada yang mampu membuat kebekuan hatinya meleleh. Baekhyun bersikeras tak ingin sakit hati lagi.

"Maaf. Soal itu aku belum tau."

Nyonya Byun menatap putranya sedih. Ia tau, Baekhyun belum bisa menerima orang baru. Luka di masa lalunya membuat pria itu sulit untuk jatuh cinta lagi.

"Baiklah, kapan kau akan bekerja Baek?"

Luhan berucap tiba-tiba, berusaha mencairkan suasana yang semula tegang. Baekhyun menoleh padanya lalu tersenyum hingga matanya menyipit.

"Mungkin lusa. Rumah sakit umum Seoul telah menelponku berulang kali untuk segera bergabung dengan mereka."

 **.**

 **.**

Chanyeol pulang dengan jas tersampir di pundaknya. Pekerjaan yang menumpuk membuatnya harus lembur. Buru-buru ia menaiki tangga menuju kamarnya berada. Jackson pasti sudah tertidur, fikirnya. Tadi Kyungsoo mengiriminya pesan singkat jika Jackson sudah ia antar ke rumah Chanyeol karena bocah itu sudah tertidur. Lagi pula ada bibi Kim-pembantu rumah tangga- yang ada di rumahnya.

Chanyeol menatap bibi Kim bingung. Wanita paruh baya itu berada di kamar Jackson dengan raut wajah cemas.

"Bibi Kim, ada apa?"

"Tuan... Jackson demam tinggi. Saya telah menelepon Tuan sejak tadi. Dan lagi, saya sudah mengompres kepala Jackson tetapi demamnya tidak turun juga."

Chanyeol panik, ia berlari mendekati putranya yang terbaring di tempat tidur. Tubuhnya berkeringat, sangat panas.

"Jackson-ie?"

"Ibu... Hiks... Ibu..."

Bocah itu terus mengoceh, mengigau dengan mata terpejam. Chanyeol panik bukan main. Maka dari itu ia langsung menggendong putranya lalu membawanya ke rumah sakit.

"Bibi Kim, aku akan membawa Jackson ke rumah sakit. Tolong jaga rumah."

"Baik Tuan, semoga Jackson baik-baik saja."

 **.**

 **.**

Gejala demam berdarah. Jackson harus dirawat intensif di rumah sakit. Chanyeol menatap tubuh putranya yang terbaring di ranjang rumah sakit. Bocah itu sempat menangis histeris saat dokter memasangkan infus tadi. Chanyeol juga tak tega, tetapi mau bagaimana lagi? Ini demi keselamatannya juga bukan?

Jackson telah tertidur karena pengaruh obat. Tangan Chanyeol mengusap helai rambut kecoklatan anaknya pelan. Tubuhnya benar-benar lelah, hingga pria itu tertidur dengan posisi duduk di sebelah ranjang sang anak.

Saat pagi menjelang, Suara perawat yang memeriksa keadaan Jackson membuat Chanyeol terbangun. Ia tersenyum pada perawat perempuan yang tersenyum pula padanya.

"Tuan, anda bisa beristirahat sejenak." Ucap perawat tersebut prihatin. Melihat kondisi Chanyeol yang menyedihkan dengan kantung mata kehitamannya.

"Baiklah, sepertinya aku harus membasuh wajahku dulu. Tolong jaga anakku."

Perawat itu mengangguk. Chanyeol berjalan menuju kamar mandi untuk membersihkan wajah kusutnya. Setelahnya, pria itu menghubungi bibi Kim untuk membawa pakaian Jackson dan beberapa pakaiannya.

Chanyeol benar-benar merutuk pada pekerjaannya sebagai direktur pemasaran di CMC group. Meeting dengan investor asing mengharuskan Chanyeol untuk meninggalkan buah hatinya sejenak. Ia tak bisa meninggalkan pekerjaannya begitu saja karena itu bukan perusahaannya sendiri omong-omong.

 **.**

 **.**

Baekhyun tersenyum semangat. Bekerja di tempat baru memanglah harus bisa beradaptasi. Tetapi ia adalah sosok easy going, jadi untuk membuat orang nyaman bersamanya adalah hal mudah.

Kiprahnya sebagai dokter muda yang pintar memanglah tak main-main. Rumah sakit saat ia bekerja di California dulu memberinya jalan untuk masuk ke Seoul hospital. Pihak Seoul hospital juga menerima dengan tangan terbuka, mengingat Byun Baekhyun adalah dokter dengan kemampuan yang tak main-main.

"Dokter Byun."

"Ah! Dokter Shin, ada apa?"

Lelaki dengan nama Shin Hyunseong itu tersenyum ramah. Ia adalah kepala dari tim Dokter anak disana. Lelaki itu menyerahkan sebuah surat yang berisikan surat aktif bekerja.

"Selamat, kau telah sah bergabung dengan kami semua. Aku harap kau bekerja dengan baik."

Baekhyun mengangguk, matanya berbinar senang.

"terimakasih, dokter Shin. Omong-omong, pekerjaan pertamaku apa?"

"Ya, tidak masalah. Terlalu bersemangat sekali eoh? Kkkk, baiklah. Ini adalah data pasien yang harus kau tangani. Ada tiga anak."

Baekhyun Membaca data-data beberapa anak yang berada dibawah pengawasannya. Kim Yura, Ahn Jaehyun dan Jakcson Park.

"Baiklah! Aku mulai bekerja!"

.

.

Baekhyun memasuki ruangan ketiga. Ruangan VVIP dengan nuansa khas anak-anak itu membuatnya tersenyum. Bersama perawat Jung, ia memasuki ruangan tersebut.

"Hiks! Tidak mau! Jackson tidak mau bertemu dokter! Jackson tidak mau disuntik lagi Bibi~" Rengek bocah itu. Ia memeluk bibi Kim erat-erat.

Baekhyun mendekat, mencoba merayu anak itu. Pekerjaan sebagai dokter anak tak hanya membuatnya harus pintar di bidang medis, ia juga harus bisa mendekatkan diri pada pasiennya.

"Hey! Tebak, apa yang paman bawa?"

Jackson mengintip takut-takut dari lengan bibi Kim. Mata bulatnya menatap Baekhyun penuh waspada.

"Tara~ Paman membawa lolipop stroberi."

Mata bocah lelaki itu langsung berbinar, rasa takutnya menguar entah kemana. Baekhyun langsung mendekati Jackson, anak itu terlihat ingin menggapai lolipop di tangannya.

"Tidak, Jackson harus mau meminum obat jika ingin mendapatkan ini."

Bibir Anak itu merengut lucu. Baekhyun gemas, sungguh. Wajah itu mengingatkannya pada seseorang dimasa lalunya.

"Baiklah, Jackson mau minum obat. Paman dokter, berikan lolipopnya~"

Baekhyun menyerahkannya, mencium pipi anak itu gemas.

"Baiklah, sekarang saatnya_"

"Tidak mau! Jackson tidak mau disuntik!" Anak itu berteriak histeris saat Baekhyun mengambil suntik dari tangan perawat Jung. Ia hanya terkekeh, tak peduli jika bocah itu meronta-ronta. Bibi Kim dan perawat Jung mencoba menahan gerakan brutal Jackson.

Suntikan tersebut berhasil Jackson benar-benar berteriak seperti orang kesetanan. Ia menangis dengan pilu, membuat Baekhyun tak tega. Ia menggendong tubuh ringan anak itu lalu mengusap kepalanya.

"Cup... Cup... Anak baik tidak boleh menangis."

"Hiks... Paman jahat!"

Baekhyun mengusap pipi basah bocah lelaki itu. Mata sipitnya yang terlapisi eyeliner menatap mata bulat Jackson.

"Dengar, anak baik harus mau di obati. Jackson mau sembuh dan bermain lagi bukan? Maka dari itu, Jackson harus disuntik, sayang. Jangan menangis lagi oke? Paman janji, ini suntikan yang terakhir."

Bocah itu masih terisak-isak pelan.

"J-janji? Jika tidak Jackson akan melaporkan paman pada ayah!"

"Janji! Jackson bisa melaporkannya pada ayah Jackson jika itu terjadi."

Bocah lelaki kecil itu lamat-lamat mulai merasakan kantuk. Ia tertidur di bahu Baekhyun. Baekhyun meletakkan tubuh Jackson dengan hati-hati diatas ranjang.

Alisnya berkerut, merasakan deja vu saat melihat bocah ini. Benar-benar mirip. Lagipula marganya sama, apa mungkin...

Baekhyun menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya. Tidak! Tidak mungkin. Ia mengusir pemikirannya. Pemikiran jika Jackson adalah anak Chanyeol. Walau sesungguhnya, itu semua memang benar.

.

.

Chanyeol akhirnya bisa bernafas lega. sehari ia lembur, bekerja mati-matian agar bisa mengambil cuti. Walau ia hanya mendapat cuti selama tiga hari, tidak masalah. Yang penting Chanyeol bisa menjaga Jackson dengan mudah.

Tiga hari sudah Jackson dirawat. Perkembangan kesehatannya sudah mulai membaik. Bocah itu juga kelihatan lebih riang. Bibi Kim bilang semua karena seorang dokter lelaki yang merawat Jackson penuh kasih sayang.

"Dan ayah tau? Paman dokter itu bisa bernyanyi! Dia juga cantik, seperti paman Kyungsoo!" Celoteh Jackson dengan aksen cadel khas anak-anaknya.

Chanyeol hanya menanggapinya dengan senyuman lebar. Anak itu selalu bercerita tentang 'paman dokter' yang ia kagumi.

"Jackson mau minum obat! Paman dokter bilang, anak baik harus minum obat!"

Chanyeol terkejut saat anaknya meminta sendiri untuk meminum obat ketika perawat datang. Wajahnya mengernyit saat benda pahit itu diminumnya. Chanyeol yakin, obat yang digerus itu pasti rasanya jauh lebih pahit dibanding dalam bentuk tablet.

"Ah! Selesai! Jika Jackson minum obat, Paman Dokter akan datang kesini untuk bermain."

"Benarkah? Jadi Jackson lebih memilih paman dokter ketimbang ayah?" Tanya Chanyeol berpura-pura sedih. Jackson menggeleng lucu, ia langsung memeluk ayahnya.

"Tidak! Jackson senang bersama ayah! Ah! Pasti seru jika kita bermain bersama!"

Chanyeol terkekeh, putranya sangat cerewet. Mengingatkannya pada Baekhyun.

Ah! Baekhyun! Kenapa Chanyeol sampai lupa! Ini hampir seminggu, sepertinya pria mungil itu juga sudah kembali ke Korea. Tetapi Chanyeol tak tau dia bekerja dimana. Rumah sakit di Seoul itu banyak, omong-omong.

CKLEKK...

"Maaf baby Jack, tadi paman terjebak di kamar Jaehyun. Kau sudah minum obat sayang?"

DEG! Suara itu... Chanyeol mematung kaku, ia masih membelakangi sosok itu.

"pasti Jaehyun menahan Paman disana! Hm! Jackson sudah minum obat!"

Baekhyun berjalan mendekat. Alisnya bertaut melihat sosok tinggi didekat Jackson. Ayahnya? Tanyanya dalam hati.

"Paman! Ayo kesini, aku akan mengenalkan paman pada ayahku!" Pekik Jackson girang.

Chanyeol menelan ludahnya. Jantungnya berdebar tak karuan. Ia berbalik dengan pelan. Mungkin hanya suaranya yang sama, iya! Tetapi hati kecilnya berharap jika itu benar Byun Baekhyun yang ia cari.

"Selamat siang Tuan Park, Byun Baekhyun-imnida."

Mata keduanya bertemu. Waktu seakan berhenti dengan sengaja. Baik Chanyeol maupun Baekhyun saling terdiam kaku. Chanyeol menatap sosok itu dengan penuh kerinduan dan rasa bersalah. Ingin sekali dipeluknya tubuh itu. Sedangkan Baekhyun, ia merasa tenggorokannya tercekat. Chanyeol, kenapa... Kenapa harus lelaki itu?

Jantungnya berdetak cepat, rasa cinta dan sakit itu kembali berbaur, mengudara di hatinya. Ia berusaha tersenyum. Tidak! Semua masa lalu, Baekhyun harus bisa melewatinya dengan mudah.

"Hai, Park Chanyeol... Kita bertemu lagi."

"B-Baekhyun..."

.

.

 **END**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Yoyoyo! I'm comeback dengan cerita absurd. Judulnya kayak lagu Charlie puth? Wkwkwkw, biarin deh. Masih ingatkah dengan FF gue yang BETRAYAL OF LOVE ? Kalo gak ingat, sok buka atuh profil saya...**

 **Banyak yg minta sequel, jadi Leon buatin. Walau gantung-tung-tung, sama kayak FF sebelumnya. Penasaran kah? Wkwkwk, ...**

 **Oke, ini itung-itung selingan buat FF lainnya yang belum kelar.**

 **Baiklah, dimohon reviewnya ya? Leon mau liat reaksi kalian gimana... Kalo bisa review yang panjang. Yosh! Sampai jumpa di karya Leon yang lain! Happy satnight day!**

 **.**

 **.**


End file.
